Soft Mornings Leliana x Reader Oneshot
by Vanguard of Fire
Summary: Being a grey Warden meant you suffered from terrible nightmares. But of late, you haven't been having so many. This is one such occasion, where you awaken in the arms of your beloved Leliana.


**Soft Mornings ~ Leliana x Male Reader**

Morning has broken. The sun rising into the sky.

You are in your tent, soundly asleep in your bedroll. Armour and weapons neatly placed behind you, next to said items are more of the same kind, but they are not yours.

You inhale deeply and exhale, signalling that you're waking up, all the while you try not to stretch out or move to much for fear of stirring the sleeping form who shares your bedroll. And currently has her arm wrapped around your waist, her head upon your chest.

Leliana.

Your watch her sleep for a moment, the rhythmic motioning of her chest heaving up and down. Her breathing a quiet and soothing melody in of itself.

'I might be awake, but I can at least let her sleep for a little while more.' You note as you cast a smile down to her.

Being a Grey Warden meant that you often experienced dark, disturbing and horrifying nightmares. They would entail images of the bringers of the blight, the Darkspawn. Their unintelligible hissing, sneers, snarls and laughter slithering from raspy and bloodied throats. The deep roads writhing with masses of the vile, murderous creatures as they marched onward.

And then came their leader. The Archdemon. A massive dragon – once a truly majestic and proud creature – now a rotted, grotesque husk. Putrid flesh clinging to ancient bones, sustained by the blight and spewing purple flame from it's toothed maw, a roar that shivers the spine erupts and fills the caverns that both it and it's minions inhabit.

The result of these horrifying visions and dreams was always you waking up abruptly, sometimes screaming, other times panicked and gasping for breath. A cold sweat upon your body, your eyes wide. Your friend and comrade, Alistair had told you that in time you may become accustomed to it; block it out or even begin to understand the Archdemon.

Of late you have indeed been having these dreams, but not as regularly. The reason for this begins to stir slightly, she breathes in a lungful of air and quietly sighs as she slightly tightens her arm's grip around your waist, her head of orange hair brushes into your chest.

'That actually tickles.' You think as you chuckle slightly.

With a small yawn, the beautiful Orlesian bard yawns and shifts ever so slightly. She looks up at your face, slowly blinking until her eyes meet yours. Light blue orbs radiating love and tender affection, her full lips lazily pull into a smile at the sight of your own.

"Good morning." She says, her voice like silken sheets to your ears.

"Good morning to you too." You reply as you bring your hand to her cheek, your thumb stroking her soft, porcelain features as Leliana rests her chin on your chest, "How did you sleep, Leliana?"

Leliana removes her arm from around your waist and gently takes hold of your hand. She plants a kiss upon our thumb, then a lingering one on your open palm. Her lips are indescribably soft, pure affection emanating from her touch.

"Better than usual." She says as she places your hand upon her cheek, nuzzling into your palm. The Orlesian woman looks to you again and asks, "And you? How did you sleep my love? Well, I hope?" Her voice carries concern.

"I slept well this time. I didn't really dream at all."

"Are you sure?" Leliana asks as places her free hand upon your chest, directly above your heart.

"I am. Though, I'll admit, waking up with you is like a dream. The kind I never want to wake up from."

Her smile grows as she shifts herself ever so slightly, and places a kiss upon your chest. Directly above your heart, which you gave to her the day you said you loved her. "You're so sweet." She says, locking gazes with you again, a blush on her cheeks.

"Can you blame me?"

Leliana giggles, "Is that a subtle attempt at flattery I hear?"

"Again. Can you blame me?" You grin.

"Oh you." Your beloved Bard giggles again, the blush on her cheeks growing as she softly slaps your shoulder, "You are such a tease."

You chuckle, "Again, again. Can you bl-"

Leliana swiftly props herself up on her hands, hovering above you. One hand beside you, supporting her as her other hand's fingertips are placed upon your lips. Silencing you.

She smiles.

"Stop it you."

"Make me." You mumble against her fingers.

Leliana smirks cheekily as she slowly shifts her body so that she straddles you, her hands now upon your cheeks. A sparkle in her eyes.

"Very well."

And with that her lips connect with yours, they fit together perfectly and move in sync like they've done so many times before. The kiss is loving, endearing and endlessly sweet. Just like Leliana herself.

Pulling apart, your eyes lock again. You lean into each other, your noses rubbing together, smiles between the two of you.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Leliana places her hands upon your shoulders, her head back to it's original resting place above your heart. You lean up and kiss the top of her head, making her sigh contently and snuggle further into your embrace.

Moments like these truly make you forget your role as a Grey Warden. In these moments, with the woman you love, you're not a slayer of Darkspawn, or an ender of Blights. You're just a lucky individual who has fallen in love with the most wonderful person on Thedas.

"We should get up." Leliana states regretfully as she sits up, one of her hands on your chest supporting herself, the other brushes loose strands of her gorgeous hair from her face.

"Yes. You're right." You sigh. A thought then comes to your mind, then a smirk follows, "Do we have to get up now, though?"

"Hmm." She replies as she cups her chin with her free hand, her eyes narrowed in thought.

A coy smile then pulls at her lips as she looks down to you, she slowly, deliberately leans down and whispers in your ear, "Maybe not. I think we can be forgiven for making the others wait for a little while~"

"Well, you won't hear any complaints from me."

The End.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. I apologize for my lack of uploads lately, but I've recently found myself juggling my apprenticeship, future stories (both fanfic and original), Christmas shopping and catching up with friends. I hope you can all understand and be patient when it comes to future uploads.**

 **That said, I wanted to write something both short and sweet, simple, too. Not to mention I've been meaning to get back to my roots and do some more Dragon Age related stuff. I even left your description vague so you could picture yourself as whatever race or origin you'd like, this is based off of an rpg after all.**

 **Also, please feel free to voice your opinions, thoughts and criticisms in a review. :)**


End file.
